


As Things Progress

by Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr



Series: The Saga of Lacroa [5]
Category: SD Gundam Force
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, Other, Wolf Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr/pseuds/Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weather is as good an excuse as any to go visit a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Things Progress

  


"D'you ever feel guilty for leavin' Nataku an' Battle on duty while we...?" Fang asked, glancing over at Zero.The Winged Knight shook his head, inspecting the Buster Sword's edge for nicks or scratches, though he knew that the magical blade was in as good condition as when he got it-- if not better.  


"They take their time while we are on duty," he pointed out."Just last month Nataku took two weeks to visit the Pirate Isles with Claw, did he not?"  


"True," Fang mused, stretching his arms over his head and shifting so he was laying completely in the sun.It was a hot summer day in Lacroa and the two Royal Knights were enjoying the break of an afternoon off, Zero at least making a show of doing something useful while Fang was content to appear exactly as lazy as he was.The main reason Zero was trying to appear less lazy than his fellow Royal Knight was that they were in the training yard, waiting for Komice to bring Rieka and Bayard in so the two pups could see the hard work that went into being a Knight."But Battle doesn't--"  


Both of them started when Winter stomped past, covered in dust and just about radiating heat, not to mention displeasure."Uh oh," Zero said softly, a smile tugging at the edge of his voice."Woe be it to whomever has raised her ire on a day such as this."  


"We'd best do somethin'," Fang agreed, staying where he was save to raise himself on his elbows to watch her progress.Both of them knew the ice-mage hated the heat."Wonder where she's goin'?"  


Winter disappeared into the stable and returned a few minutes later, carrying a rope and a shovel."Ah, Winter?" Zero called, standing, "what are you doing?"  


"This does not concern you," Winter snapped, not looking at her paramour, "nor will it concern anyone else, shortly."  


Fang was on his feet in moments, moving swiftly to Winter's side to pluck the shovel from her hands."Easy," he cautioned, "tell a' old wolf what the problem be, 'fore you do somethin' we'll all regret."  


"Stupidity," Winter spat.Her usually cultured voice was thick with the accent of the Pirate Isles, proving beyond a doubt her grip on her temper had been lost."If I had my duthers I'd flunk the whole lot, save three, an' force 'em to start over, the daft half-wits!Not a' one of them's got a lick a' sense, Fang!Set them on the world, they'd be dead in half a day!"  


"I be thinkin' you need a break," was Fang's calm opinion."Cool down a while, then see how it looks."  


"Is there a problem with doing as Winter has said?" Zero asked thoughtfully."I've trained with some of the youngsters going through the Knight training right now and I would have to agree with her.I remember several of the group I trained with did not pass with the rest."  


"We ain't hard up for Knights," Fang mused."Not anymore.Aye, there be sense to this.An' after, I've an idea t'keep it from happenin' again.But right now, Winter, you be dangerously overheated."  


"I'm fine," Winter snapped, turning to storm back toward the castle.Fang and Zero exchanged looks and hurried after their Lady Knight, both knowing that she only used contractions when she was extremely upset.Instead of heading inside she took a detour to where the Knights-in-training were waiting, all of them looking wary, though not cowed, when they saw her approaching with the two off-duty Royal Knights on her heels."Listen up you lot!" She roared, "I want t'talk to Flower, Daniella, an' Safeguard!Front an' center, now!"  


The three youngsters were on their feet in moments, rushing to stand at attention in front of the Royal Knight.Fang and Zero hung back, exchanging looks.These three, out of the forty currently training, were the only ones they had noticed actually applying themselves to the Code of Chivalry."Yes, sir Winter?" Safeguard asked, watching her with careful blue eyes.  


"Choose squires," Winter said softly, the abrupt change in volume startling everyone involved and making it impossible for her to be heard over three feet away."Now.No questions."  


"Illusion," Flower said, her soft tones confident while she named the youngest of the Knights."She's dedicated, she simply needs practice."  


"Downbeat," Daniella said next, naming a lanky Knight who always seemed to be more of a diplomat than a fighter.Winter's eyes fixed on the youngster, but she didn't change her decision, raising her chin sharply."He's a good Knight, m'lady.He hides it for a reason."  


"Veil," was Safeguard's choice, choosing a Knight whose build was much stockier and solid than his name implied."He just needs a little encouragement to use his imagination."  


Winter nodded."Stripe was injured yesterday, was he not?"At the nods around her she made a thoughtful noise."I will pair him and Scarlet.Objections?"  


"She has no stomach for the fighting arts," Safeguard said bluntly.  


"Not all of us do, at first," Fang put in."Winter--?"  


"Training is canceled for the rest of the day," Winter said."You three, get your squires, report to the castle, not the training yard, tomorrow morning.You've not been made Knights, not yet.And if I hear come morning that you've told any of the others save your squires of any of this, you are out.Understand?"  


"Yes ma'am," the three of them agreed, puzzlement clear in their features.  


"Dismissed," she said, turning to the rest of the group."Dismissed!" She shouted, startling all of them.With that she turned and walked into the castle, Fang and Zero following.They watched as she sent a message to Ark and headed toward where Nataku and Battle were currently on guard duty.Battle's level sage green eyes took in Winter's dusty form and the bemused looks on the two Royal Knights behind her and turned to bow to the King and Queen.  


"Majesties," he said, "Nataku and I need a moment to speak with the other Royal Knights."The human monarchs nodded their permission and soon after the five Royal Knights of Lacroa were standing in a locked antechamber, four of them focused on the fifth.  


"I am taking Fang to Ark," she said first, much to the obvious surprise of Fang."It is obvious that the Sages can do no more for his hands and I believe I know someone who may be able to help.The second matter is the Knights in training.I've selected eight to move on while the others either restart their training or leave the palace grounds."  


"Passionate enough about this to contract," Nataku commented, his red eyes watching the Lady Knight."I happen to agree.I wish we'd done it with the last class as well."  


"With the permission of their Majesties," Battle said, "we should recall the most recent class and put it to them if they wish to remain in the service of the throne.If they wish to leave, they will be removed of their crests and relieved of duty."  


"This is a bit rash, isn't it?"Zero questioned, a sharp frown in his voice."We need Knight Gundams to protect Lacroa!"  


"We need Knights who are willing to serve, not serving simply because they were born as gundams," Nataku countered."But I do agree that caution is needed.Winter, take Fang to get healed."  


"Don't I get a say in this?" Fang objected mildly, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at his companions.  


"No," was Winter's short reply."Coming, Zero?"  


"If only to keep the two of you out of trouble," Zero said, shaking his head slightly."Nataku, Battle, I trust you to handle this change as you see fit."  


"No adventures," Nataku said, his tone and eyes serious."Just to Ark and back, that's it."  


"I've--" Winter stopped, took a deep breath and let it out, finally seeming to calm down, if only slightly."I have no intention on having an adventure," she said, her voice mostly level."Even if saying so is tempting fate."  
  
**  
  


"So these be Bakunetsumaru's lands?"Komice questioned, keeping a sharp eye on where Bayard was exploring the trenches on either side of the road.Rieka was asleep, worn out from having insisted on walking the first few miles alongside the rest of them, and draped over the back of Fang's helm.Winter was riding Day, mostly because the others had insisted it was much too hot for her to walk anywhere.Day was also carrying a load of specialized supplies the Blazing Samurai had ordered so the Knight of Silent Frost had at least that to keep her dignity intact."Bayard!Hurt'cher'self an' your sister'll get ahead of you in trainin'!"  


"Now there's a threat," Zero said with a smile, watching the young Kanid almost instantly return to his mother's side.  


"Aye," Komice agreed with a laugh, slinging the young gundam onto her shoulders."This one be a rascal, no mistake.Must take after 'is da."  


"I'm too lazy to be a rascal," Fang drawled, reaching over to gently tug on a piece of Komice's armor."You always be tellin' me so."  


"You are the only one who has ever said you are lazy, Fang," was Winter's only comment.The four passed through the mostly empty town; the majority of the people Baku oversaw were out in the rice paddy, making sure the plants were healthy so they could eat come harvest time.They were greeted at the front of Baku's home by Kesshō, the little ryuu as enthusiastic as ever, particularly about meeting Komice and the puppies.Comparatively, Baku's greeting was calm.  


"We were really happy to hear about your recovery, Winter!" Kesshō chirped, accepting the ice-petal rose the Knight summoned for her with a grin."Bakunetsumaru was super worried.So was I!"  


"Your concern does you credit," Winter said, walking with the dragon toward the stables."I am sorry that our visit is not simply for pleasure, Kesshō.It has been too long since we have talked."  


"That's okay," Kesshō said, waving her claws enough that Day jerked her head with an objecting snort.Winter chuckled and placed a gentle hand on the mare's nose."But," the ryuu added, the cheer dropping from her face slightly, "none of you seem hurt.Are you sure I can help?"  


"You are gifted with the healing arts," Winter said, "are you not?With a particular specialty in burns?"  


Kesshō bobbed her blond head in confirmation."Yeah, but--"  


"Then who else should I-- we-- turn to?" Winter wanted to know."And besides that, I need your expertise on another matter entirely, one which is to stay between us.And no, before you ask, I am still not pregnant, as Knight Gundams are still unable to bear young."  


"I know that," Kesshō said, sticking her tongue out at Winter playfully."But the puppies are _so_ totally adorable!How long will they stay like that?"  


"About a year, Komice has said," Winter told her, smiling."And yes, they are cute, are they not?Are you and Baku going to have children?"  


The small dragon's face instantly lit to a bright red color and she clasped her claws over her cheeks."Winter!" She squealed, turning away.The Knight of Silent Frost chuckled, using the time it took for Kesshō to get over her embarrassment to stable Day and get her a measure of grain.  


"Fang is the one who needs your expert touch," Winter said, catching Crystal's attention again."While we were on our trek to free the deity Crow, he burnt his hands badly while on the ship _Crow's Sorrow_.The right has been mostly healed but the left..."  


"I saw the bandage," Kesshō agreed, toying with the bandages on her own hands absently."Sure, I'll see what I can do."  


"Thank you," Winter said, relaxing slightly.  


"What about the other thing?" Kesshō wanted to know.Winter stopped short, sighing and taking off her helm to run a hand over her head.  


"This heatwave is also in Lacroa," she said."I am attuned to ice, much as you are to water."  


"Oh!" Crystal's eyes widened sharply and she quickly dragged Winter into the shade of some nearby bamboo."It's making you sick, right?Oh geez."  


"I would like some advice on how to keep it from doing so before Zero notices more than my poor temper," Winter said softly."I have no wish him to worry-- not so soon after I was so ill with the chaos magics.He has only just relaxed!"  


On impulse, Kesshō gave the Knight Gundam a hug, which, after a startled moment, Winter returned."We'll figure it out," she promised, smiling."C'mon, let's get back to the house!"

**

"Really," Fang was protesting, even while Winter sat him on one of the cushions within Bakunetsumaru's home and began unwrapping the bandage she had given him almost year and a half before, "honestly, it's no bother--"  


"Komice," Winter said, not moving her pale eyes from her work, "do they pain him?"  


"Nigh constantly," Komice said, causing Fang's ears to fold back against his helm though it was hard to tell if the emotion they portrayed was sheepish or irritated."He don't admit to it but I can see it in how he holds 'em some days.Zero, it be affectin' his duties?"  


"I don't entirely know," Zero admitted, "we aren't often paired.Typically I am with Winter or Battle.Nataku has told me that Fang rarely trains with the others, however."  


"Maybe I be just a great lump of a lazy wolf," Fang argued, blinking when Winter reached up to, gently, tap him on the top of the helm with her closed fist.  


"Stop it," she ordered."Heel, Fang, obey.If you will not heel to me and heed my words, heel to Komice.She desires this," the Knight of Silent Frost looked over at the Kanid, "correct?"  


"Aye," Komice agreed, reaching over to very gently tweak one of Fang's ears."Enough, lad.You be a fine, strong wolf.Let the lady work her healin' an' want it to work.If you don't, it won't stick, you know that."  


Said ear twitched itself out of Komice's grip and Fang's brown eyes strayed from the two lady gundams to his two pups, who were watching the exchange with keen eyes for each speaker.Slowly both ears flicked forward and he nodded, opening both hands, palms up."Aye," he murmured."I'll take it, an' want it, too.If you're still willin' to give the gift to a stubborn old wolf," he added to Kesshō.The little ryuu nodded, moving away from Bakunetsumaru to settle on her knees in front of Fang.  


"Um," she said, glancing at Winter, "can you get me some water from the pond?"  


"Of course," Winter agreed, standing and sliding one of the soji doors back.To her surprise the clear skies had clouded over and even as she stepped outside, fat raindrops began to fall.Only the fact that Baku might not want her dripping on his wooden floors kept her from standing out in the rain shower until she was completely drenched, though she did get fairly wet while retrieving the requested water from the small pond in the Blazing Samurai's back yard.  


Nodding slightly, body tight with concentration and her tongue ever so slightly sticking out of the corner of her mouth, Kesshō passed her claws over the water, picking some of it up and dripping it on to the burns on Fang's palms and fingers.None of the water dripped from the Royal Knight's palms onto the ground, all of it congealing onto the burns and beginning to glow a faint yellow, much like Zero's healing magics did.Unlike Lacroa magics, Kesshō didn't speak a spell.Instead she simply seemed to focus all of her being on the water itself, her talons cupped under Fang's hands gently.The gem in her chest and the mark of a drop of water on her forehead began to glow with a pale white light, proof to how hard the dragon was working.Fang, to his credit, didn't move or speak the entire time, seeming to fall into a meditative trance, his tail waving every now and again.  


Only Bakunetsumaru seemed to know when Kesshō was done.He hurried forward to place his hands on her shoulders after about half an hour, bracing her as she sagged back."Take it easy.You okay?"  


"Yeah," she sighed, leaning back against him with a small smile."I'm okay, really, Bakunetsumaru.Thanks.Just kinda sleepy and hungry."  


"Here," Zero said, awkwardly offering her a somewhat large globe of rice.The Winged Knight knew what regular rice balls looked like now but had never quite gotten the hang of making them correctly.Not to mention that Bakunetsumaru insisted that his literal rice balls somehow tasted better than most traditional ones he had eaten.The sight of them still made the Blazing Samurai grin, much to Zero's chagrin.Kesshō gave a soft giggle and accepted the gift, settling to eat quietly.  


Meanwhile, Winter and Komice were cleaning Fang's hands.The water Kesshō had used to cure the burns had turned to a noxious looking gray sludge which neither of them wanted anyone else to touch.Carefully they got all of it off of Fang's hands, putting the rags they used into a bowl on a shelf which was too high for the pups to reach even if they stood on each others shoulders."Incredible," Komice murmured, ears perked sharply."The burns be gone, completely."  


"Kesshō does good work," Winter endorsed, giving an honest smile for the first time since the heat wave started."Even if she does not believe so sometimes."  


"Point whoever don't think Kesshō be a power," Fang rumbled, flexing his hands, "at me.I'll set the blighters straight."  


Hearing this, Kesshō blushed."Really," she tried to insist, "honestly, I just--"  


"I ain't in the habit of givin' praise lightly," Fang told her gently, locking his firm brown gaze with her wide blue one, "two gods an' the Five Sages of Lacroa couldn't heal me hands, poppit.An' here you did, in half a hour."  


"I'm just good with burns," she said, shaking her head."It's part of what I am, that's all."  


"Exactly," Baku said, pecking her on the cheek.This prompted a squeak and another blush from the dragon, causing Zero to chuckle softly.  


"Now," Fang said, rubbing his newly healed hands together gently, "where be Winter an' the pups?"  


"Outside," was Komice's calm reply."Enjoyin' the rain.Ice be nothin' more'n stubborn water an' with the drought in Lacroa, ain't any surprise t'me that Winter's been in a temper."  


"An' Winter likes splashin' in puddles," Fang chuckled, climbing to his feet, "right, Zero?"  


Sensing there was an embarrassing story behind that comment, Bakunetsumaru's attention instantly went to the Winged Knight."Really?" He asked with great interest.  


"Winter never had much of a childhood," Zero replied with as much dignity as he could."She once reminded me of this by jumping into a puddle I was walking past."  


"Deliberately aimed for 'im, she did," Fang put in, grinning.He ignored the dark look he got from the subject of his story."Got him good, from head t'toe.Rele an' Claw both saw."  


Both Kesshō and Baku burst out laughing, something that Zero took in surprising good stead-- for a short while.His temper ran out quickly, however, and soon the both of them were coated in rose petals while the Winged Knight left the room for the back porch.This reaction prompted a shout of irritation from Baku and snorts of laughter from both wolves while Kesshō simply gave a few startled blinks.Soon the whole group had joined Zero on the back porch, watching while Winter and the two pups played in the rain, the Knight of Silent Frost apparently not caring if she looked silly for once.  


"Watch, watch!" Rieka called, dashing between the bamboo stalks with amazing balance for someone so young, cheerfully disregarding any kind of danger from the slick ground or waving stalks around her.Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and she just about doubled her speed, startling both her parents and Zero.Winter, however, just laughed and caught the youngster when she sent herself flying by grabbing one of the bamboo stalks and spinning around it.  


"Refine that," Winter told the little white-wolf Kanid, setting her on her feet."You will be a fine Knight one day."  


"Dance with me!" Bayard demanded, drawing a chuckle from Winter.  


"Know how, do you?" She asked, "what kinds?"  


"I know how!" Kesshō chirped, heading out into the rain without a second thought.The Knight of Silent Frost straightened slightly but didn't tense, glancing over at the ryuu."Do you know how, Winter?"  


"I know some dances from the Pirate Isles," Winter admitted."And Zero has tutored me in the formal dances of Lacroa.One of my favorites is the celebration dance from the Isles, however."  


"I know that one," Fang said, glancing up at the sky before joining the girls and pups in the rain.Komice shook her head but was also with the group in a few moments, her movements not nearly as graceful as the others were but joining the dance all the same.  


"Giving thanks for this day," Winter sang, showing Kesshō the steps with an almost careless ease, "giving thanks for this rain, clap clap.Step two three, we're happy to have lived to this day, happy to be living to tomorrow, clap clap.Take my hand and dance with me, step two three, happy for our family.Giving thanks for our wine and our dinner, clap clap, giving thanks for our captain and our ship, clap clap.They've seen us through this hard time, into the good times, step two three!"  


Soon the two pups were mimicking the four adults, spinning about each other in the simplified version of the rustic celebration dance from the Pirate Isles.Half way through the dance there was a moment when the four adults traded partners, Kesshō cheerfully sliding over to dance with Komice while Winter and Fang began trading the more complicated moves they both knew.The dance the wolf-gundam and Knight of Silent Frost were doing started to look more like a hand-to-hand spar than a dance, the two of them keeping one hand clasped while they moved around each other.The dance called for another switch of partners before Baku could do more than glance over at Zero, surprised to see the Winged Knight watching calmly.Winter moved on to dancing with Komice, the two girls cheerfully trading the simpler moves once more.  


Only when Rieka tripped herself and went tumbling with a surprised cry did the dance end, sending the dancers trooping back into Bakunetsumaru's house to get dried off and warmed up.It was quite late by this time and everyone agreed that the most sensible plan was to stay the night and head back to Lacroa in the morning.  


"You should dance more," Baku said awkwardly, glancing at Kesshō as they prepared for bed.The ryuu blushed, though she looked pleased at the comment.  


"I love to dance," she agreed, smiling."Winter's promised to come visit more so I bet we'll get more chances."  


"I wonder if she would be willing to try to teach me?" Baku wondered softly, almost under his breath.The next thing he knew Kesshō had tackled him and was firmly kissing his mask.Though he didn't argue the kiss, he was bewildered at the sudden affection and it showed in his expression when the little dragon let him up.  


"What?" He asked.  


"You want to learn to dance for me?" Kesshō asked, blue eyes shining."Bakunetsumaru, thank you!"  


"Well, I, it's, ah, I mean," Baku stammered, blushing and looking away.Kesshō giggled and captured him in another kiss, one which promised a very interesting night for the Blazing Samurai.  


A few rooms down, Winter and Zero had already settled, quietly listening to the pounding of the rain on the roof."The next heatwave that comes to Lacroa," Zero said abruptly, "I want you to go to the Isles, Winter."  


The Knight of Silent Frost rolled over and peered at the Winged Knight, expression hard to read in the darkness."Why?" She asked."You know where my loyalties lie, Zero.A dance is nothing."  


"What?" He shook his head."I know how it is between you and Fang, Winter.He explained it to me months ago.No, high temperatures make you ill."He brought her chin up when she didn't reply."Did you think I didn't notice?"  


"Yes," she admitted."Zero, I--"  


"I give you your space," he said softly."It doesn't mean I don't notice or care.I've no wish to be on the receiving end of your ire, Lady Knight."  


"I am going to speak with Kesshō tomorrow about what she does during a drought," Winter told Zero, their blue gazes meeting."I will master this weakness.I promise."  


"And if I want to use it as an excuse to get out of the palace from time to time during the summer?Not all weaknesses are undesirable.I, for example, have the weakness of being too elegant for my own good," Zero stated, his tone so grave that Winter had to look closely to see that he was joking.Soon they were both laughing, though softly.  


"You are horrible," she accused, resting their heads together.  


"I know," he said, laughing slightly. 


End file.
